Pineapple Cravings
by babyvfan
Summary: What could possibly have the power to drive an exhausted Draco out of bed so late at night? Three things: his demanding daughter who already had wrap him wrapped around her little (not-yet born) finger, his husband who can quickly change from calm to explosive, and-the most diabolical of them all-pineapples. Evil buggers they were *Mpreg. Co-authored with innocentlittledarkangel*


**In celebration of our favorite Slytherin's birthday (which was just a week ago) my fellow drarry shipper and fanfic bestie, the ever fabulous and cute innocentlittledarkangel and I decided to join forces to celebrate Draco's birth. And what's a more awesome way to celebrate a birthday than a collaborative, fluffy fanfic. The idea was all innocentlittledarknangel. She just invited me onto the magical, writing ride. She also happened to have posted this story under her profile as well. I highly suggest you also check out her other stories. So good, so cute. Okay, onto the story ;)**

* * *

"Draco."

A sleepy gray eye popped open, awakened from the deep, coma-like trance he was previously in, enjoying a sweet dream that consisted of him, his husband, and a pool of whipped cream.

"Draco," said-husband, who was the star of his sweet, whipped-cream dream, was the one responsible for breaking him out of that dream.

Draco tried making his body still and relaxed, his breathing even, as familiar hands ran over his shoulders. Feeling those wonderful hands against his bare skin brought back memories of earlier actions that sent him off to dreamland with a satisfied smile on his face and were the inspiration for his erotic dream. He bit his lip to hold onto the moan that was trying to break past the lock of his lips.

If his husband knew he was awake…Draco didn't even want to think about the endless, no-doubt excruciating possibilities.

"Draco," Quickly figuring out his sleeping façade, Harry's voice instantly changed from soft to hard. "I know you're awake, you prat."

The opened gray eye rolled, and a hand reached out to rub the sleep off it, just as the other eye slowly opened which was treated with the same treatment. As his husband ranted on about him purposefully ignoring him because he had gotten so hideous over the past few months (which was absolute nonsense to the former Slytherin since, to him, Harry's beauty has only seem to amplify) Draco stared over at the wall that was plastered with dozens pictures of them grinning and kissing, with friends and family.

In his thirty-five years living in this world, experiencing the wonders and faults of the wizarding world as well as the strangeness of the muggle-world (Harry insisted that he sees for himself what the other side was like), Draco had learned various things. About friendship, loyalty, even love, which he believed was one of the hardest yet greatest thing he ever learned. That, despite what his father had said on the matter, love most definitely wasn't a weakness. Harry, who had experienced different versions of love, including the good and bad, was living proof that it was a strength. In turn, that loving strength was passed over to him. However, among the lessons he had obtained over the years, there was one that seemed to stick out from the others. Especially during inconvenient moments such as this.

That almost everything in life came with pros and cons.

For example, he used to believe that being a Malfoy meant the world was his for the taking, which was the ultimate pro. He had the wealth, the name, and, if he did say so himself, the attractive looks that played towards his favor. Con: while the benefits were good, each benefit came with a price. He learned that the hard way during sixth year, and each time the dark mark tingled he was reminded of that particular con nearly costing not only his life, but the lives of his parents and the man he loved.

Another example of pros and cons would be having real friends as opposed to the superficial ones. After the war, he learned who his friends really were and who weren't. Suffice to say, his group had downsized significantly, most of which consisted of people he used to ridicule, such as Granger and Weasel, Longbottom and Loony Luna; and, of course, Potter who was responsible for his invitation into the group in the first place. On one hand, having genuine friends meant there was no judgment since they all had scars and weren't disgusted by imperfection. No subject was too heavy or wrong. On the other hand, having genuine friends meant that were no limits on a subject and some matters-such as the private ones you especially wanted to keep under wraps-were forced to the surface against your will. Take Weasley, for example, who couldn't for the life of him keep a secret. His wife was no better. The more sensitive and tightly bound a certain problem was, the more she'd force you to talk about it.

However, the greatest example of the pros and cons lay no further than right next to him, on their bed: his dear husband, now approaching month six of his pregnancy. Pros: he'd always wanted a family of his own. This child was made from them entirely. Their own DNA, their love. His husband was glowing and absolutely gorgeous, his stomach round with child, warning admirers near and far that he was taken. And the sex…dear Merlin, the sex. He didn't think it was possible for their sex life to be better than it was already but the past five months have proved him wrong. As wonderful as the pros were, the cons did their part in reminding him that not everything was completely perfect. For example, Harry's constant mood swings that ranged from bearable to downright terrifying, complaints of aching back and feet he constantly rubbed to ease the severity of his lover's glares and threats of withholding sex, Harry's refusal to relax and stay still despite the doctor's warnings that he should take it easy. And those were just a few to name the many.

Draco cast a quick Tempus. It was a few minutes after three.

"What is it, love?" He asked, turning over to his lover. His arm, acting on instinct, entwined itself around Harry's waist and brought him closer.

Harry smiled and dropped a soft kiss on his forehead, putting a small smile on his own face. It was hard for him to stay angry after receiving a Harry kiss. He'd always joked that if Harry sold his lips, their great-great future descendants would never have to worry about money again. Then he'd immediately take back his joke, wanting those sweet lips and kisses to be for him and only him.

"I'm having a craving," Harry whispered softly, a twinkle sparking in those beautiful emerald greens.

"Oh?" Draco's ears perked with interest. Cravings fell under two categories: food and sex. If the latter was the reason why he was woken up so early, Draco was more than willing to make the sacrifice to relieve Harry's stress.

 _And maybe some of yours, too_ , he thought with a secret smile, eyeing the mass of beautiful pale skin and curves. All which were still, to his delight, completely bare. All which solely belonged to him. Merlin, his husband had no idea how becoming pregnancy was on him.

 _It's a look I definitely plan on seeing often._ Draco knew that this child wouldn't be an only child. He definitely didn't want to raise a clan like the Weasleys, but he loved the idea of several or so children running around the manor, filling the large house with laughter and screams. Watching them grow while his husband's belly grew large with another child.

"The little princess seems to be hungry again." Harry peered down at stomach, rubbing it tenderly. Draco placed his hand over Harry's, lacing their fingers together, feeling their little girl kick in respond. She always seemed to be more active whenever they both touched her.

So not sex. _Damn._ Draco hid his pout. His pout turned into a cringe as the words started to sink in. His princess was hungry, meaning Harry was hit with another strange food craving, meaning he was going to have to whip up something that would make his stomach churn. He was aware that with the hormones, aches, and curves, there were also the unbeatable bouts of cravings. The doctor reminded them that the more cravings, the better. It was all for the baby who needed her nutrients. However he wasn't entirely sure if she was getting the proper nutrients she needed from the food Harry was shoving down his throat. Just this morning, his husband had requested an omelet, a request that wouldn't have been strange if not for the way Harry wanted it to be made. White eggs sprinkled with cinnamon, mixed with jalapeños, stuffed with strawberry yogurt, drizzled with relish and Nutella. With slices of grapefruit drenched in hot sauce on the side.

Safe to say, Draco's appetite fled the moment he saw the dish.

He wondered what the latest food craving was. "And what, might I ask, are you and the princess," He rubbed the pregnant stomach again affectionately, "hungry for?"

"Pineapples." Harry said with a smile.

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Pineapples?"

"Yes." Harry's smile dimmed slightly as he noticed the confused look in Draco's eyes. "Is that so strange?"

The funny thing was, it wasn't. Of all the food Harry had demanded for, this was the simplest request Draco heard yet. As simple as it was though, something about it was still odd. "Harry, you hate pineapples."

"I wouldn't say that I hate them." he argued.

Draco did his best to hide his eye-roll, not wanting to upset Harry. He learned from too many accidents how quickly Harry went from calm to defensive. "Fine. Dislike then. You make a face whenever you see them at the store."

"I know," Harry was willing to confess. "but Lily wants them. I think it has to do with the pineapple-banana smoothie Hermione made for us this afternoon when I visited her. It was actually pretty good. I think it turned our daughter into a pineapple-addict."

Draco frowned, taking his voice firm but even as he said, "Our daughter will not be an addict of any sort, Potter."

Harry didn't bother hiding his rolling eyes, displaying them openly. "Fine. She'll be a pineapple fanatic. What difference does it mean, Draco? She wants pineapple. I need to feed her pineapple. Would you mind getting it for me?"

Leave the beautiful warmth of his cozy bed? And the arms of his lover? For fruit? And not just any fruit, but the one Harry used to hate-pardon him, _dislike_ -but needed because his hormonal body wanted it at this late hour?

He was tempted to say that he was tired, that he needed rest for the grueling meeting he had to sit through at the office tomorrow. That was before he found himself trapped under the spell of those bewitching, innocent emerald-greens that had stolen the words from his mouth. His eyes then glanced down at bulging stomach that was keeping their daughter safe.

Another pro to add to the pregnant husband. Lily wasn't just a surprise. She was the special present Harry had given him for his birthday. They always talked about raising a family one day, but never crossed the final steps because, as horrible as it sounded, Draco feared the outcomes of carrying a child. Miscarriages were a tragic but common trait from his mother's side of the family. His grandmother was pregnant six times, but only three made it through the full nine months. His parents tried multiple times for children before and after his birth and were unsuccessful, a failure that weighted heavily on his mother. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to bear something happening to their child. Him losing the baby before the final months approached, the baby being a still-born or strangled by that imbecile cord. It was too nerve-wracking to think about. So, Harry decided, after checking with the medi-wizards to see if it was possible and safe, to be the "mother."

Draco nearly laughed, remembering his birthday. How, after the guests had left, Harry led him to their room and made him sit on the bed, taking his hands and placing them against his stomach.

Quickly catching on to the meanings of those gestures, Draco looked up, watching as tears and smiles lit his husband's beautiful eyes.

"You're not only another year older, my dear. You're also going to be a father soon."

Draco pulled Harry into him and kissed him, using the entire night to show how much he loved him. If it wasn't for the fact Harry was already over a month along with Lily, Draco would've thought his birthday night was when their daughter was conceived.

Recalling that night, being reminded once again the lengths Harry pulled for the sake of his happiness, made Draco sigh heavily before he climbed off the bed and reach for his night-robe, tying it securely around his waist.

"How many more months until she's finally out of you?" he grumbled, though Harry easily saw the whining, finding true affection underneath there.

"Three more months," Draco groaned. Harry smiled. "You and I both know, despite your grumbling, it will pay off in the long run. You remember what the doctor said. It's best to indulge so she comes out strong and healthy."

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah. The baby needs her nutrients._ After Draco slipped on his slippers, he leaned to give his husband a sweet kiss, and then placed another kiss on his stomach, glaring playfully at it.

 _Little traitor,_ he thought affectionately. _You're the cause of your father's grief, and I'm the one who has to pay for it._

"Stop taking your damn time, Malfoy, and get me my pineapple!" Harry snapped, startling Draco from his thoughts.

 _Oh, Merlin, here come the mood swings again._ Draco thought, cringing internally.

"On it, dear," he said sweetly, scurrying out of the room, away from his explosive husband. He was like a ticking time-bomb, always ready to go off. And if he didn't get him his cravings fast enough, he'd have hell to pay.

He didn't bother looking in their kitchen, knowing there was no pineapple. He'd have to leave the manor. _Fuck. Who to ask for pineapple at this ungodly hour?_

He made his way to the floo and called out the name of the Weasley residence, cringing when he saw Hermione Weasley nee Granger show her face into the fireplace, a worried frown on her face.

"Yes, Draco? Is everything okay? Are Harry and the baby okay?"

"Yes, yes. They're both fine. Everything's okay, Granger. Harry just wants pineapple and he's craving it like mad and sent me to get some. You wouldn't happen to still have some, would you?" Draco's eyes were red with exhaustion, plus he kept rubbing them quite harshly, making it worse.

Hermione's laugh was soft but full of amusement. "I'll be right back; I'll go check."

Draco waited impatiently, tapping his foot and hoping that he wouldn't have to go any further than the floo to get some pineapple.

"Here, we still have two that were in the back. Ron forgot to place them properly. You guys can have them both." Hermione handed them over the floo. Draco took them gratefully and told her goodnight, shutting off the floo connection.

 _Now to cut them up._ Taking his wand out, which he had thankfully thought to attach to his forearm before rolling out of bed, he uttered the cutting spell, watching the fruit be sliced quite neatly and professionally. Once done, he then spelled the fruit onto a plate where a fork was already waiting, courtesy of one of their house-elves.

Draco sighed in relief at the finished product: the pineapple perfectly peeled and cut, arranged nicely on the large plate. The fork was stabbed into one of the pieces, awaiting its fate. The gray-eyed man took the plate and went back up the stairs, trying to hurry so Harry wouldn't yell at him too much.

"Did you get me pineapple, husband?" Harry demanded as soon as he saw Draco turn the corner of the doorway.

"Yes, love. Here," the blond placed the full plate on Harry's lap, going over to his side of the bed to **finally** sleep. He had just crawled in and taken a deep breath to relax, when a hand reached out and smacked his side, making all the air come out at once in surprise.

"You didn't cut this yourself!"

Draco was confused. "Of course not. I don't use a knife for anything other than potions."

"Cut it up again!" Harry looked dangerously close to tears.

"What? Why?! Magic can do it instead," Draco snapped. "I got you your damned pineapple. Isn't that enough? It's three in the morning!"

Harry sobbed and threw the plate, shattering once it hit the ground. The fruit-the same fruit that was the cause of all this, the reason why Harry was being fussy, and the reason why he was losing sleep-made direct contact against the wall, smearing it with its juice. He crossed his arms and turned away from Draco, tears falling from his eyes. Draco huffed. Another conthat sometimes outweighed the pro of soon having a childwas that with all the rampaging hormones in his lover's body, he never knew what to expect from him. Like now. Harry never wasted food.

Flicking his wand at the broken shards and the ruined fruit, they both vanished. Draco hauled himself up from the bed, taking his wand and going downstairs. He didn't want to put up with so many temper tantrums. Harry was never like this before, and now he wished the raven-haired man wasn't so hormonal.

Grabbing a plate from the cabinet, he thanked Hermione for having given him two pineapples. Conjuring a sharp knife, he set to peeling away the crust of the pineapple. He also hacked off the top spiky part. His hands steadily sliced the pineapple, ignoring the juicy spray that managed to get onto his silk nightshirt.

Once the fruit was sliced to perfection, Draco set to dicing it. He knew Harry would probably end up choking on one of the slices if he ate as fast as he recently did. Snatching a bottle of crushed peppers, he lightly salted it over the pineapple. For good measure, he took the bottle with him.

Climbing up the stairs had never been such a struggle, especially trying to balance the fork on the plate without having stabbed it into the fruit first.

Harry was in the same place as he had left him in. The blanket had slid off his upper-body, exposing his bare chest and round belly, which was being rubbed slowly by his eyes were blood-shot and swollen, tears still falling steadily. The occasional hiccup would escape Harry's lips, along with small sobs and whimpers.

Draco placed the plate on their bedside table, leaving the bottle of spicy condiment next to it, plus the fork. He took in the pitiful image of his husband crying, heart crying out for the smaller male. Harry stared up at him, his beautiful eyes confused and sorrowful. Gathering his courage (as the last time he had tried to comfort his crying husband, he'd needed an ice pack for his crotch and a summoning charm), he gently embraced Harry, who clung to him tightly and hiccupped.

"I cut up the pineapple by myself for you," Draco said softly, pulling the plate closer.

Harry sniffled, and reached out, giving a watery smile. He stabbed his fork into the pineapple piece and took a bite, chewing more enthusiastically once he tasted the pepper. He quickly devoured the entire plate, even going as far as drinking the spicy juice on the plate.

"Feel better?" the blond rubbed his husband's back gently as he asked the question. Harry nodded happily. "Good. Do you want to sleep now?"

"Can I have more pineapple?"


End file.
